


for years and years i chased their cheers (♫ From Now On - The Greatest Showman OST ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [13]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concerts, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Seungmin has finally made it big and it's all thanks to one person.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Shuffle fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	for years and years i chased their cheers (♫ From Now On - The Greatest Showman OST ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> ayoooo! :D
> 
> how's it goin everyone?  
> i haven't gotten a new tattoo in a while and bc of covid i won't be able to get one anytime soon so i bought fake tat ink to do some myself and i'm getting the hang of it finally i think!
> 
> anyways, this one is short but I hope you like it! :)

The cheers can still be heard backstage where Seungmin is currently trying to calm down his nerves. Hyunjin offers him an encouraging smile and clasps a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, you got this.”

He watches as Seungmin tries his best to smile back though the stage fright is visible to Hyunjin. Maybe that’s just because he’s known Seungmin for years now.

Seungmin takes a deep breath and pulls Hyunjin into a quick hug.

“Thank you. I would have never made it this far without you”, he whispers and Hyunjin gets goosebumps from the way Seungmin’s breath ghosts over his neck.

Hyunjin leans back and pats his back once. “Go give ‘em hell.”

As soon as Seungmin steps out onto the stage, it seems as though all his fears are thrown out the window, the cheers of the crowd deafening and Seungmin is glowing. Hyunjin watches him from the sidelines and can’t help the smile spreading across his face. For years, he watched Seungmin struggle to get his foot in the door, to finally be able to make music a career and not just a hobby, to finally fulfill his dream. And now here he is, giving his first sold out concert, having made it big after all. The immense amount of pride and happiness Hyunjin feels for him spreads through his body and he claps and sings along enthusiastically throughout the concert.

He loves seeing Seungmin like this. Happy, without inhibitions, losing himself in the music. 

For years, Hyunjin has been dreaming of seeing Seungmin like this. Of course, that’s not all he has been dreaming of. It’s a cruel thing, falling in love with your best friend.

Seungmin sacrificed a lot for his career, more than anyone would ever think, and Hyunjin definitely didn’t want to stand in the way of it or risk losing his best friend. And so he stayed quiet. And he still is now.

The last encore is over and Seungmin storms off the stage, high off adrenaline and runs straight into Hyunjin’s arms, sweaty, energetic, overjoyed.

“Did you see-”

“I saw. You were amazing!”

Seungmin smiles brightly and hugs him tight for a moment before pulling away. “I’ll shower and then we’ll go for drinks. The two of us.”

Hyunjin nods and watches as he heads off to take a shower. He is a bit surprised that Seungmin is not inviting the rest of his friends that came to watch or the staff members he got close with in preparation for the concert but a small, selfish part of him feels happy and proud to have a special place in Seungmin’s heart and to get to share this moment, this night, with him alone.

They go to a small barbeque place near the concert venue and order a round of pork belly and drinks, toasting to Seungmin’s success.

Seungmin talks about how the concert was for him and how it felt and all Hyunjin can do is watch the way his eyes shine with excitement.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this, I’ve been working so hard, you know…”

Seungmin trails off and stares thoughtfully into his drink before smiling back up at Hyunjin. There’s something about his expression that Hyunjin can’t quite read. It’s not excitement, not adrenaline, something else entirely. It makes Hyunjin nervous.

“It’s all thanks to you. You never gave up on me. You were always there for me.”

Hyunjin huffs out a breath and waves a hand around. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Seungmin shakes his head and his expression turns serious. He leans closer and his eyes dart from Hyunjin’s down to Hyunjin’s mouth and linger there for a moment before making eye contact again.

It seems like he wants to say something but he cuts himself off with a shake of his head and then surges forward to press his lips to Hyunjin’s, a short, sweet, soft kiss. 

He leans back and looks shocked at his own actions for a second. “I’m sorry, I-”

Hyunjin doesn’t let him finish and pulls him close again to return his kiss, firm this time, as if to tell him that he means it.

Afterwards, he holds their eye contact and tries his hardest to ignore his heart hammering in his chest. “I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

Seungmin just blinks at him before he breaks into a smile. “Me too.”


End file.
